In Love and War
by eeeMa
Summary: Abbie Tonks is your typical girl. Problem is, she has a crush on Fred Weasley, along with the rest of the female population at Hogwarts, except for her enemy, Missy Reddings. Only Missy can help Abbie and Fred stay together. And only Abbie can help Missy.
1. Chapter 1: At the Burrow

Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you all that I'm not dead! And that the rest of my stories WILL be updated...sometime this month. Sorry, guys. It's been a rough time for me, so I've been trying to get all my school work done, along with speech team, dance, and cheerleading. But anywho, here's the first chapter in my story.

And title suggestions would be great!

This was written by me and a friend of mine, so any spelling/grammar errors aren't mine (they're my friends) Just kidding. Probably mine...hah.

Disclaimer: I live in the North Pole, not England. Therefore, I do not own the Harry Potter books.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Missy! Hey, Missy!"

Missy turned around to smile at her two best friends, Fred and George Weasley. "Hey, guys! What O.W.L. did you just fail?" She teased.

Fred laughed. "Potions. What about you?"

Missy smiled brightly. "I have potions next!" She sang.

George wrinkled his nose. "I can't believe you like Snape."

Missy smirked back. "I don't like Snape; I love him!" She grinned, winking at Fred, who snorted loudly. George rolled his eyes as Missy grabbed Fred and his arms and pulled them into the Great Hall.

Abbie Tonks watched them from a distance. She glared at Missy's back. She hated Melissa Reddings! She was always in the way and in other people's business!

Hermione noticed Abbie standing by herself in the hallway. "Hey, Abbie." She smiled.

Abbie jumped. "Oh, hi, Hermione." She said.

Hermione smiled. "What're you looking at?"

Abbie blushed. "Nothing."

Hermione shrugged. "Okay…" She pulled Abbie into the Great Hall. "Want to know a secret?" She whispered.

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "You like Ron Weasley."

Hermione blushed. "How do you know?" She protested.

Abbie laughed. "You're so obvious, Hermione!" She giggled. "But don't worry. We're both hopeless…" She sighed. "I like Fred."

There was a giggle from behind them. Abbie and Hermione turned around to see Missy smiling at them both. "That's interesting." She said happily. "'Cause I can easily get you together with Fred!" She smirked.

Abbie gasped. "No, Reddings! It's not your business! Just go away!"

Missy smiled. "As you wish…" She smirked.

"Wait!" Abbie said, blushing. "Ask Fred if he likes anyone…" She broke off, as she watched Fred kiss Angelina on the cheek. "Never mind…"

Missy followed her gaze. "They're about to break up." She said. "So don't worry about them."

Abbie watched Fred kiss Angelina, and she imagined what it'd be like to kiss Fred. She blushed as she looked at Hermione, who was smiling.

"What?" Abbie asked Hermione who had a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione said as her grin continued to spread.

"Don't get any ideas." Abbie said attempting not to smile, but she failed. "I am serious Hermione Jane Granger!" Abbie said watching Hermione not stop smiling.

"I wont. I'd be more worried about Missy." Hermione said nodding towards Missy who was over talking to Fred and George.

"Come on Fred, I know you've gotta like someone besides her. I can tell." Missy was saying to Fred. George began to laugh at Missy and her struggle to find out, "Oh shut up, you!" She said hitting George playfully.

"Even if I do, who say's I'd tell you." Fred said taunting Missy.

"COME ON!" Missy begged Fred, "I'll do anything to know!" She said dramatically.

"Would you eat your own foot?" George wondered.

"No, this doesn't concern you, so be quiet!" Missy snapped at him

"Fine, here's a hint, she's a fourth year." Fred said as he turned to walk away.

"Fourth year? Um..." Missy stood in thought as both her friends left her, leaving her alone in the hallway.

"See you at the Burrow!" Fred shouted behind him and Missy nodded, still thinking.

--------------------------------------((Burrow))--------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------

"HERMIONE!" Abbie shouted walking into the Burrow and dropping her bags. She ran over to Hermione and tackled her in a hug. "Hey!" she said

"Hey back." Hermione said looking up and down at Abbie, "Guess who's here?" Hermione said, nodding towards Missy. Abbie rolled her eyes and went over to Missy, who was talking with Fred and George.

"You gotta give me more then that!" Missy was complaining to Fred. Fred shrugged as he looked at Abbie.

"Hey Abbie." He said, his smile growing.

"Hey Fred, George, Missy." Abbie said smiling at the twins but stopping when she reached Missy.

Missy snorted, pulling away from the group, rolling her eyes. Abbie was so annoying! And she was the most timid little fourth year!

George watched Missy leave, unaware at Fred grinning at him. "What?!" He asked, seeing Fred's smirk.

"Look's like I'm not the only one with a crush…" Fred taunted.

George glared at Fred. "I'd never like Missy like that! She's like my sister."

"Then how'd you know I was talking about Missy?" Fred snorted.

George glared, not having an answer for this. "Hi, Abbie!" He said loudly. "How are you?"

Abbie raised her eyebrows. "Fine, fine." She said sarcastically. "Have you finally realized that I'm standing here?" She raised her eyebrows.

Fred shook his head. "Sorry, Abbie! I had to tease George for liking Missy."

"I don't like Missy!" George protested.

Abbie wrinkled her nose. "How do you even stand her?!" She wondered. "She's the most self-centered, annoying person ever!"

George glared. "Just so you know, Tonks, I like Missy a lot better than I like you!" He snapped, blushing as Fred raised an eyebrow at him.

"HA!" Fred yelled. "So you do like her!"

George groaned. "As a sister…"

Abbie glared at George. "And don't call me Tonks!" She snapped.

George rolled his eyes, glad for the change of conversation. "Tonks." He said.

Abbie rolled her eyes, turning back to Fred. "You have an annoying twin." She pointed out.

Fred nodded. "I know."

George rolled his eyes. "I'm annoying but you aren't?" He asked Fred.

"Yeah!" Fred and Abbie said together, before beaming at each other. Abbie blushed.

George looked at Abbie suspiciously as she looked down before shaking his head and smirking at Fred. "Well, I'm gonna go find Missy!" He announced, ignoring Fred's snickers.

"Bye." Abbie muttered, glad George was finally gone. Abbie was fumbling with her fingers when Hermione came over.

"Hey Fred." She said looking at Abbie's unsure face and smiling at her.

"Hey Granger." Fred said nodding at Hermione.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked looking back and fourth from Fred to Abbie as Ron came stumbling down the stairs.

"Where's the food?" He asked, walking over to the table where the breakfast was.

"Good morning." Abbie said walking over to Ron and sitting next to him.

"Morning, Tonks." Ron said sleepily stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Don't, CALL ME TONKS!" Abbie said jumping up, her hair turing red.

"Alright then." Hermione said scrambling over to Abbie and pulling her back over to Fred.

"Feisty." Ron muttered

"Oh shut-up, Weasley." Abbie snapped. She then tried to calm herself down, she had major temper issues.

"Ok, so what are we doing?" Hermione asked trying to get off the subject quickly.

"Whatever you wish." Fred said smiling at Abbie. Abbie's face went red so she turned away quickly walking back over to Ron. She picked up a random cup of pumpkin juice and began to drink out of it.

"That's Missy's." Fred said. Abbie stopped drinking instantly and spit it out, spraying it out all over the table. She whipped her mouth with her sleeve mumbling under her breath. Abbie looked up to see Fred, Hermione, and Ron trying not to laugh.

"Ha, I know your laughing, so cut the crap." Abbie said definitely in a bad mood. She stood up as she heard the front door slam. In came walking in her sister.

Nymphadora Tonks and her boyfriend Lupin came strolling into the kitchen, holding hands and laughing. But of course, Abbie knew better than to call her sister Nymphadora. Instead, she was called Tonks. Abbie glared at Lupin, a man who, while kind, was way too old for Tonks! Abbie ran over to Tonks and tackled her in a hug.

"HEY!" she said hugging her tightly.

"Hey back." Tonks said attempting to pull away but not being let go by Abbie.

Abbie rolled her eyes as Tonks pushed her away, rolling her eyes, which were a light hazel today, going very well with her bubblegum hair.

Lupin grinned and pulled Tonks into a kiss. Abbie glared at them, trying not to cry. She smiled slightly as Hermione put an arm around her.

George wolf-whistled. "Shut up!" Abbie snapped at him. George ignored her, until Fred nudged him.

"Oi. Try not to be so immature." Fred rolled his eyes.

George raised his eyebrows, looking from him to Abbie, who was smiling, before shaking his head.

Missy entered the room, wearing, as usual, a jean skirt that was way too short, and a tank top. Her feet were bare.

She looked at Lupin and Tonks, wrinkling her nose. "Oi! Cut it out!"

Abbie shot Missy a thankful look, something she thought she'd never do. But Missy ignored her as she stuck her tongue out at Lupin and Tonks as they broke apart.

Abbie quickly forgot about her recent thoughts of Missy as she sat in between the twins, and flicked food at Hermione.

"Stop!" Abbie growled at Missy, whose only response was to flick a crumb at Abbie. "Leave me alone!" Abbie growled.

Missy smiled charmingly. "What's the magic word?" She said sweetly.

Abbie glared, reaching for her toast. "Stop!" She yelled, throwing the toast at Missy, who ducked. The toast hit George.

"Tonks!" George yelled, laughing as he threw some bacon back, which hit Fred, who immediately decked Missy in the face with some eggs. Missy stuck her tongue out before hitting Abbie with some butter.

"You four!" Hermione yelled, pulling George and Abbie away from each other. Missy's only response was to hit Hermione with eggs.

"Granger, keep out of it!" Missy ordered, before hitting Fred with sausage.

Ron started laughing, until George pelted him with eggs. He glared at George, throwing his toast back, which hit Ginny in the face, who had been staring at the fight with an open mouth. Now, however, she glared at Ron, and threw her bacon back, nailing him in the face.

Mrs. Weasley's entrance into the kitchen was what was to be expected. She screamed at Fred and George, while Abbie and Missy apologized copiously. Ginny and Ron smirked at each other while Hermione had started to clean the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley noticed this. "Hermione, dear, let the twins!" She said, pulling Hermione out of the kitchen while throwing a dirty look at George and Fred, who was attempting to hide behind Missy.

Missy glared at him before stalking over to grab her wand. She raised it.

Abbie and Hermione both gasped. "You aren't supposed to use magic outside of school!" Hermione whispered.

Missy rolled her eyes. "So?" She said blankly before sweeping the kitchen clean with one simple flick of her wand.

Hermione and Abbie exchanged a horrified glance as Fred and George laughed. "Good job, Missy." Fred said, patting her on the back, and receiving a wounded look from Abbie.

Missy snorted. "Whatever." She said, raising her eyebrows at him before leaving the kitchen, George following.

Abbie sighed softly. She knew that Fred was going to follow them.

"Hey, Abbie. Let's go for a walk." Fred said.

Abbie jumped. "O-okay…" She breathed, following Fred outside.

Fred took her arm, and Abbie silently cursed him for making her feel like she had the flu. However, she smiled.

They walked around for a quarter of an hour talking lightly about Quidditch and Hogwarts. Abbie noticed Fred keep glancing back towards the house.

"What?" She said shortly after he looked back again.

Fred smiled. "Nothing, nothing."

As much as Abbie wanted to demand he tell her, she let it go.

After another ten minutes, Fred grabbed her by the shoulders, taking her completely by surprise.

"Abbie," Fred said, staring into her eyes intently. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

He kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gasps What's this? A cliffhanger????? Well, not really...and I'll be updating soon, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Arrival

Here is chapter two of this wonderful story. In this chapter, well, just read. I suck at summaries. lol. haha. I do. I really do.

And I'm rambling on again. And I'm gonna stop. Thank God.

FANFARE!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abbie broke away from the best kiss of her life. "Erm…" She said, blushing. She looked down at her feet.

"Sorry." Fred said clearly. "I just thought it'd be easier if I kissed you, rather than tell you I was interested in you." He nodded, and Abbie had to laugh.

"So…" She smirked at Fred, who looked at her blankly for a moment before his eyes lit up. Whatever Abbie had been expecting, it wasn't what Fred did next.

He kneeled down in front of her, smirking. "Abbigal Tonks," He snorted, before becoming sincere. "Will you take me as your lawful boyfriend?"

Abbie giggled. "I do?" She guessed.

Fred stood up, kissing her hands before bringing his face to Abbie's.

Later that night, Abbie and Fred exchanged secret smiles, much to the suspicion of Missy, who Abbie had to admit, was smarter than she looked. However, Abbie wasn't surprised when she blurted out, "Are you two dating?!"

Mrs. Weasley had beamed in pleasure. "Oh Fred, Abbie, that's great, dears!"

While Abbie had blushed and thanked her, Fred had raised his hand dramatically. Abbie bit her lip. They were so different. But then, supposedly, opposites attracted.

----------------------------- ((George and Melissa)) --------------------------------

"Hey, Missy." George said softly, walking up to his friend who was staring into the fire, her emerald green eyes reflecting the red of the flame.

She turned over to smile at him. George couldn't help but blush as he took her form in.

She still wore the short jean skirt from earlier, and, because how she was sitting, it only covered the very top of her thighs. Her tank top was short, showing her stomach.

"Hola!" She said brightly, not noticing George's stare. She stood up, stretching, before hugging George. "How is my favorite Weasley?" She teased, tweaking his nose.

George tensed, saying gruffly. "You'd better not let Fred hear you say that…"

Missy laughed. "He's too busy snogging Abbie."

George smiled. "Yeah?"

Missy yawned. "Well, it's getting too late for me!" She kissed George's cheek before leaving to go to bed.

George watched her leave the room, his heart racing from her kiss.

---------------------------------- ((Fred and Abbigal)) ------------------------------------

Abbie sighed softly, biting her lip. She was standing outside in the garden, staring at the spot where Fred had kissed her. It had been like something out of a dream…

Though she hated to admit it, Abbie had always thought Missy to be right. How could someone as popular as Fred like her? She gave a little giggle. But Missy had been wrong. Fred had _kissed_ her! She spun around in a circle, quite happy by this.

"What're you dancing about?" A voice teased. Abbie spun around, blushing as Fred's handsome face came into view.

He was lounging on a bench, arms folded over his chest. His brown eyes were twinkling with laughter.

Abbie rolled her own deep, sea blue eyes and giggled. "I dunno. It's kind of funny…" She smiled. "Missy had been taunting me before school got out about how I wasn't your type. I…I sorta agreed with her…"

Fred shook his head. "Missy…" He murmured. "I was wondering what was with all of her questions…" He shook his head. "Whatever. But, no. You're my type. Don't worry." He stood up, wrapping his arms around Abbie. "But as for you, it's your bed time."

Abbie giggled. "Well, good night." She struggled to get out of Fred's hold.

Fred kissed her sweetly. "Good night."

Abbie grinned, walking off to bed, feeling lighter than before.

It was no surprise when Abbie went to talk to Missy the next day. To her surprise, Missy was already awake when Abbie had awoken, expecting to be the only one awake. Even more surprising was the sight of Missy in sweats.

"Erm…" Abbie started. Missy looked up at her, frowning. Abbie frowned. "Just so you know, Fred kissed me and asked me out!" She yelled, hair turning red.

"So…your point is?" Missy raised her eyebrows.

"You were wrong, and I was right! Maybe you should think before you speak!"

Missy laughed. "Yeah. Not gonna happen, Abbie." She turned away from Abbie who glared at her back.

Abbie eventually sighed and sat down besides Missy who was staring at a piece of paper in her hands.

"So…what's up?"

To her surprise, Missy responded back without being rude or a snob. "Letter from my great-aunt Eda. Same as usual." She rolled her eyes, before reading it out loud.

_'Melissa Lily Reddings, _

_I am astounded that you haven't come home at all this summer! Pippa is distraught, and I am annoyed that you aren't here yet to meet the man I've found for you to marry. He's perfect but isn't as patient with you as you think. I urge you to hurry home. _

_The man is a seventh year at Hogwarts named Marcus Flint. He's a pureblood, and he comes from a long line of Purebloods, all who were in the right house. Slytherin. _

_I look forward to seeing you, Melissa. _

_Aunt Eda.' _

Abbie opened her mouth in horror. "Your aunt wants you to marry Marcus Flint?!" She yelped.

Missy shuddered. "I've never going back." She said softly. "I have two homes…here and Hogwarts. That place was never my home, and it never will be. Even though it was my fault I'm there in the first place." She sighed deeply.

"How?" Abbie wondered.

Missy's eyes changed from sad to haughty. "What do you want, Tonks?" She snapped.

Abbie glared, hair turning red. "Well," She snapped, "I was going to apologize, but I don't think I should anymore!" She glared at Missy before stalking from the room, nose in the air.

Missy looked down into her lap, biting her lip in pain.

Abbie slammed the door and rolled her eyes. She had almost had a real heart to heart moment with Missy, but of course Missy would never open up to anybody. She began walking down the stairs, but when she reached the bottom she tripped on the carpet. She went flying into a coat rack. She was pulled up by Fred who was smiling at her.

"Klutzy, I see?" He asked laughing. Abbie frowned at him and turned away. "Oh come on I was just kidding." Fred said walking after her.

"Yeah, well not the best time to be joking around with me." Abbie said spinning around and glaring a bit.

"Mhmm, and why is that?" Fred asked taking Abbie's hand and smiling.

"Ah, Missy. We were this close to having a heart to hear moment," Abbie said holding her fingers an inch apart, "and then she just went back to her usual, 'don't bug me' self." Abbie said shaking her head.

"Well did you say something to her-" Fred began before he was cut off.

"No, but of course everything is always my fault, isn't it!" She snapped at Fred before stalking away out of the house. Fred sighed and turned to walk the other way into the kitchen. He sat down just as Harry Potter walked in with Mr. Weasley by his side.

"Well, it's about time isn't it?" Fred asked walking over to Harry. "OI! RON, HERMIONE. HARRY'S HERE!" Fred shouted, and within seconds Ron and Hermione were standing next to him.

"Harry!" Hermione said tackling him in a hug.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said in return, trying to stand straight up. "Hey Ron." Harry said smiling at his best friend. Before Ron could reply Abbie came bounding down the stairs with George on her tail.

"MOVE!" George shouted pushing Abbie out of the way.

"SHUT UP!" She shot back running over to Harry and jumping on him to give him a hug, as Hermione had done earlier. "Harry!" She shouted hugging him tightly. It took Harry a minute to pry Abbie off of him but when he did he smiled.

"Same old Ton- Abbie, same old Abbie." He said corrected himself quickly looking over to Fred and exchange glances. Fred rolled his eyes in return and shrugged. Abbie turned quickly to be facing Fred.

"Not a very good way to be going seeing the mood I'm in." Abbie snapped. She turned and sat down in a chair next to Ron and crossed her legs. "So..." she said

Ron didn't even look up from the bread he was eating. Abbie rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry who was being suffocated by Missy and the twins.

Later that night, Hermione, Abbie, Ron, and Harry sat in Ron's room talking. Well, Hermione and Abbie were discussing their problems with Missy while Ron and Harry were having a mini Quidditch game with crumbs.

"I seriously think she's the most self-centered person in the history of the world!" Abbie groaned.

Hermione laughed. "I know. She thinks she's way better than the rest of us."

"I mean, she might have more dating experience than us, but she seriously should learn to back off!" Abbie huffed. Hermione nodded in sympathy. "Fred asked me out though."

"What?" Harry looked up, eyes wide. Hermione forgot her joy for Abbie as she noticed Harry's sad eyes. It was obvious to her that Harry had liked Abbie. Not to Abbie though, who gushed on.

"Yeah, I was surprised! He kissed me, and then we just got together. And then I yelled at Missy for it!" Abbie laughed, oblivious to Harry's pained look.

"Why'd you yell at Missy? She's hot." Ron said stupidly.

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald Weasley!" She shouted. "Would you really date someone who was the meanest girl alive just because she's hot?" She glared.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Who wouldn't? Come on. Harry's had his eye on-" Hermione practically tackled Ron to shut him up.

Abbie sighed. "Well, friends, it's been fun, but I am tired." She yawned, getting to her feet. "Night."

She padded her way down to Ginny's room, only to see Missy and the twins in the hallway. Curiosity overruled her anger, and she went to go see why they were arguing.

"Why Tonks of all people, Fred?" George was saying.

"Why's it your business, George?!" Fred snapped.

Missy yawned. "Could I go now?" She complained. "Not that this isn't interesting and all, but I really would like some sleep…"

She was ignored. "Because we're twins." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we're still two separate persons, George." Fred argued.

Missy groaned. "I'm going to bed!" Missy yelled.

George grabbed her arm. "I need your help to make George realize that he should dump Abbie."

Missy scowled. "Don't touch me, Weasley." She snapped, being overly tired. "Frankly, I think that Fred and Abbie will do good together. Good night!" She stomped her way into Fred and George's room.

"Ha!" Fred called. "I win if Missy even wants me to be with Abbie, not that I would listen to you."

George still looked hurt. Fred glanced at him in pity. "You've got it bad." He smirked.

"I know, I know." George stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Fred snorted. "Be sure to kiss Missy good night!" George kicked him before going upstairs.

Fred sighed, walking into the kitchen. Abbie followed him. "Fred?"

He spun around, smiling. "Abbie?"

Abbie smiled back. "Maybe Missy isn't as bad as I thought."

Fred kissed her. "Maybe." He laughed. "Maybe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah. Hope you guys liked it! Until next time,

M & M (Emma and Emma, the authors of this wonderful story who would lurve reviews!)


End file.
